The invention relates to a wheel unit for a bicycle, comprising a hub and a wheel rim, which is arranged rotatably about an axis of rotation, wherein the hub and the wheel rim are connected to one another by spokes.
Wheel units of this type for bicycles are known from the prior art.
These wheel units are configured for the demands placed on bicycles, as will be described by way of example hereinafter, and these wheel units for bicycles are mountable on the bicycle.
The bicycle comprises a front wheel unit and a rear wheel unit, wherein the wheel units are connected to one another by a frame.
In conjunction with this disclosure, a bicycle is understood to mean a vehicle which is driven only by the muscle power of a rider or which can be driven by the muscle power of the rider and comprises an auxiliary drive which in particular operates in a manner free from exhaust gas, for example without CO2 emission, wherein the auxiliary drive in particular supplements the drive by human muscle power and/or replaces this, for example in phases, in particular in the case of sections of a route that are very tiring for the rider.
The auxiliary drive comprises in particular an electric drive motor, which is preferably fed with electrical energy from a power store or from a fuel cell.
By way of example, the auxiliary drive and therefore in particular also the bicycle does not require any fossil fuels in order to be driven.
The term “bicycle” in the sense used herein therefore in particular includes bicycles which are drivable only by the muscle power of the rider and also bicycles which are drivable for example by the muscle power of the rider and which have a permanently operating or connectable auxiliary drive, for example e-bikes and pedelecs, that is to say electrically driven bicycles.
In particular, bicycles of this type reach maximum speeds of at most 100 km/h, for example at most 80 km/h, in particular at most 60 km/h, in particular at most 40 km/h.
The bicycle and therefore in particular also the wheel unit for the bicycle is thus of a lightweight construction for a maximum speed of this type.
In addition, bicycles in the sense used herein are lightweight vehicles weighing for example at most 100 kg, in particular at most 80 kg, particularly expediently at most 50 kg, in particular at most 30 kg, such that the wheel unit of the bicycle is designed to be loaded by a maximum weight of this type plus the weight of the rider.
The object of the invention is to improve a wheel unit of the above general type for a bicycle.